nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo-Erusea
The Glorious Republic of Neo-Erusea is a massive, devout nation, renowned for its compulsory military service. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population of 3.84 billion are ruled with an iron fist by the corrupt, dictatorship government, which oppresses anyone who isn't on the board of a Fortune 500 company. Large corporations tend to be above the law, and use their financial clout to gain ever-increasing government benefits at the expense of the poor and unemployed. The nation's gigantic air force is both respected and feared, public loudspeakers constantly tell citizens they are "happy people", the sound of wooden legs echo throughout Neo-Erusea after the recent introduction of the Foot Tax, and postmen have been arrested in job lots for selling junk mail as home insulation. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force. Neo-Erusea's national animal is the Koopaling, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, and its currency is the Eruble. World Census description The Free Republic of Neo-Erusea is a gargantuan, efficient nation, ruled by Premier Marshal Gusztav Meszaros with an iron fist, and renowned for its pith helmet sales, ubiquitous missile silos, and complete absence of social welfare. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical, humorless, devout population of 21.465 billion Eruseans are ruled with an iron fist by the corrupt, dictatorship government, which oppresses anyone who isn't on the board of a Fortune 500 company. Large corporations tend to be above the law, and use their financial clout to gain ever-increasing government benefits at the expense of the poor and unemployed. The medium-sized, corrupt, moralistic, pro-business, well-organized government is effectively ruled by the Department of Defense, with Industry also on the agenda, while Environment and Welfare are ignored. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Farbanti. The average income tax rate is 96.7%. The frighteningly efficient Erusean economy, worth a remarkable 9,276 trillion Folis a year, is broadly diversified and mostly comprised of black market activity, especially in Arms Manufacturing, Information Technology, Uranium Mining, and Door-to-door Insurance Sales. Average income is an amazing 432,174 Folis, but there is a large disparity between incomes, with the richest 10% of citizens earning 2,141,664 per year while the poor average 49,452, a ratio of 43.3 to 1. Political activists are routinely executed, midnight raids drag couples from their homes in the name of decency, the country is at the forefront of a 'peacekeeping' mission to secure power plants in war-torn Maxtopia, and violent criminals are doomed to be hunted by a psychotic billionaire. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, despite the fact that it is difficult to make it through a day without breaking one of the country's many laws. Neo-Erusea's national animal is the peacock, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation. Neo-Erusea is ranked 188,137th in the world and 31st in Maredoratica for Most Primitive, scoring -309.47 on the Scary Big Number Scale. Culture Neo-Erusea is a nation where only standing religions are allowed to exist. Cults have been banned due to recent misbehavior, and the leaders have been executed. It is required for all schools, organizations, and businesses to sing the Neo-Erusean national anthem every morning. Neo-Erusean citizens are accustomed to having dogs as a delicacy, after a law was passed to slay the animals. Hunting is only legal with weaponry that will instantly kill game, such as high powered rifles. Most Erusean citizens make a decent living, however a widening gap between the incomes of the rich and the poor is being observed. Erusean citizens have become accustomed to the oppressive rule of the Mondol regime, and make a living knowing full well to be very careful of their words and actions. The majority of Erusea's culture comes from Slavic origin, and the majority of the country's citizens follow the Orthodox Christian religious sect. Usually only large religions can afford churches in the country because they are not exempt from taxation, and usually pay as much as a business would. The government boasts that this method of taxation prevents upstart underground cults from disguising themselves as other major religions, due to the fact that they are outlawed in Erusea. The Neo-Erusean government tends to promote religions of monotheistic Gods; including Christianity, Judaism, and Islam. Many Eruseans follow these religions because they become exempt from the "Atheist and Agnostic" tax. The government exerts extremely large amounts of propaganda on its citizens through means of radio, television, and loudspeaker broadcasting. The internet is censored for pornography and anti-government activities but is generally unrestricted and widely used by Erusean citizens. in major cities Erusean citizens often attend massive military parades whose sole purpose is to intimidate other nations and boost nationalism. Economy Although the nation's government restricts many basic human rights and freedoms, the free market of Erusea is a barely regulated and extremely competitive economy that is extremely healthy and at the same time exploited by the government. Among the largest corporations in Neo-Erusea are Neucom Incorporated and the Standard Resource Corporation. Smaller businesses are found almost everywhere and the government promotes entrepreneurs to start their own companies. The economy of Neo-Erusea is one of the healthiest in the entire region. Neo-Erusea is often criticized for being a Corporate Police State, and it would not be a lie to say the companies and corporations have more rights than most real persons. Erusea's leading industry is Arms Manufacturing. A large percent of the working class in Erusea work in massive factories owned by corporations such as Neucom, working on manufacturing weapons that are either used by the military, sold within the country, or exported to other nations abroad. Neucom Inc sells many products to foreign entities, never limiting the sale of its military-grade equipment to governments. Other than the Arms Industry, Erusea produces uranium which was once the largest industry in the nation, before the year 1984, and Erusea also produces petroleum products. Most parts of the nation is privatized and run by companies. The nation's fire departments and ambulance services were recently privatized in 2005 to reduce government spending in those areas and increase funding to the military and police. These actions have created public outcries, that were quickly silenced by the all-powerful police force and counterbalanced by government propaganda. Sources of media are tightly regulated yet still privatized in the nation. About forty percent of the prisons in Erusea are privatized, and the number increases as more are being built. Private Military Contractors are put down by the government and have been outlawed, although private armies are known to be operated and maintained by mega corporations. History Under Construction Neo-Erusea is considered to founded on the 5th of February, 1952. Before that Neo-Erusea was ruled by a monarchy of a minority group. The last monarch of The Kingdom of Neo-Erusea was overthrown on February 5th, 1952, when a coup occurred. The coup was led by Jonathon Blennier, who is now considered the founding father of Neo-Erusea. The flag of the nation was an all red banner with the newly introduced Erusean emblem in white, which is still featured on the country's national flag to this day. Neo-Erusea grew in size when the Principality of Dinsmer joined Neo-Erusea. They were given the title of a Province. The Mondol Regime Comes to Power In September 5th, 1977, a depressed teenage boy had somehow infiltrated the government's defenses, which were believed to be changing shifts at the same time, which was against standard procedure. The boy had killed off many Neo-Erusean officials, and Mondol, the next-highest ranking officer in the military, took power. In 1981, Mondol introduced Erusea's national currency, the Eruble. Neo-Erusea tested its first nuclear bomb in 1998, right on Liberation Day (2/5). Government The Neo-Erusean government is a dictatorship government. There are three branches that compose the government. It is based in the capital city of Farbanti. The government itself has three levels of authority, the Republican government, the Provincial government, and City(local) government. The Provincial government holds power over the local government, and the Republican government holds power of both the local and Provincial governments. The Executive Branch First off, there is the executive branch, headed by the Dictator. His word is law. The current dictator is Premier David Mondol, who appoints his own cabinet. The cabinet is composed of the Minister of Foreign affairs, Minister of Defense, Minister of the Treasury, Minister Education, and the Minister of Law and Order. These men are, respectively: * Chris Grisal * George Cunnin * Francis Gogara * Andrew Wivan * Larry Kolmer The Legislative Branch The second branch of the government is the Neo-Erusean Legislative branch. The Erusean Politburo is composed of one house. The Politburo suggests laws to the Dictator, handles issues under his advice, and amends the written constitution (which is under the word of the Dictator, who is the law of the land). Politburo members enjoy many benefits and make a good living. The Head of the Politburo is Victor Asina. The Politburo was created to experiment with democracy and reduce the burden from the Dictator. The Courts The third branch of the government is the Neo-Erusean courts. They try criminals and control their sentences. The court is at the mercy of both the Politburo and the executive branch. The heads of the Supreme Neo-Erusean Court are appointed by the Poliburo or the Dictator. Military The Neo-Erusean military is what recieves most of Neo-Erusea's budget. Military designs are made by Neucom Inc.The military also has three branches: The Army, the Air Force, and the Navy. The Army The ground forces of Neo-Erusea are called the Republican Guard. The Republican Guard is the largest branch of the military. The standard Republican Guard assault rifle is the AK-74 rifle, although the AK-101 is being introduced. Tanks used by the Republican Guard are the G7S tank and the Black Eagle. BMP-3s are the most popular APCs, and transportation is done with Mi-8 Hip, Mi-26 Halo, or the common Zil truck. The Air Force The NE Air Force is also large, but not quite as big as the army. The Air Force uses many foreign designs along with Neo-Erusean designs, such as the NF-17 and NA-12. Most Neo-Erusean pilots recieve adequate training and are givin a choice of what plane they want to fly. The air force posseses very potent special ops, the NFS (Neo Special Forces). Deaths are common in the training for this group as their boot camps are more brutal than most battlefields. The Navy The Neo-Erusean Republican Navy is larger than the NEAF but smaller than the Army. The marines are a sub-division of the NERN. The NERN controlls Neo-Erusea's only ballistic missiles, which are in Typhoon-class and Borei-class subs. These are the SS-N-20 Sturgeon missiles that have a ten MIRV warhead. The navy also has four aircraft carriers which are the NQA 1 Farbanti-class aircraft carriers. Most of the equipment used by the NER navy is foreign, with some domestic designs. War Neo-Erusea is currently fighting with a rebel organization known as the Dinsmer Liberation Army, or DLA, which is fighting to secure the independence of the Dinsmer province. Ustia and Fatio have pledged their forces in support of Neo-Erusea, and Maldorians may become involved on Neo-Erusea's side as well. Neo-Erusea was at war with Blaglug, Mossada, and Ustia. The war is known as the War of Neo-Erusean Secession, which a NE province called Dinsmer declared independence. The warring states signed a truce as the war was becoming unclear as to what the Dinsmer rebels were trying to accomplish. After the cease-fire the province was given a degree of sovreignty, until it was invaded three years later. Neo-Erusea fought a war against the Holy Republic of Birania, a nation ruled by a cult that promotes extreme practices to satisfy their cruel god. This war resulted in a brutal defeat of Birania by combined Ustian, New Aushan, and Erusean forces. Alliances Neo-Erusea has signed a few alliances with other countries around in the globe. Erusea has a signed alliance with the Tyrannical Empire of Maldorians and a de facto alliance with the Republic of Ustia. Erusea has also pledged its support to Cravan and the NATO alliance. Budget * Administration:--------------ʞ8,284,579,430,400.00 12% * Social Welfare:--------------ʞ0.00 0% * Healthcare:------------------ʞ690,381,619,200.00 1% * Education:-------------------ʞ0.00 0% * Religion & Spirituality:-----ʞ1,380,763,238,400.00 2% * Defense:---------------------ʞ33,138,317,721,600.01 48% * Law & Order:-----------------ʞ21,401,830,195,200.00 31% * Commerce:--------------------ʞ4,142,289,715,200.00 6% * Public Transport:------------ʞ0.00 0% * The Environment:-------------ʞ0.00 0% *Social Equality:-------------ʞ0.00 0% Category:Countries